xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
April
April is a mutant, artificially created by Alkali-Transigen to use as a soldier. She possesses the mutant ability to control plants. Biography ''Logan April was created along with Bobby, Charlotte, Delilah, Erica, Gideon, Jackson, Jamaica, Joey, Jonah, Julie, Laura, Mira, Rebecca, Rictor, Stephen, Tamara, Tomás by Zander Rice as part of the Transigen Project. Rice used genetic samples from mutants to create new embryos that were carried by captured women. The mutant children were supposed to become soldiers, but were deemed failures after the creation of X-24. After the X-24 project was a success, and the X-23 Project a failure, Transigen scheduled all the other subjects for termination. With the help of the nurses, who had grown attached to the children, the mutant children escaped to find Eden, a safe haven for mutants in North Dakota, while Laura was spirited away and adopted by her nurse, Gabriela Lopez. When Laura made it to Eden, with her biological father, Logan, April helped nurse him back to health. Later that night Gideon prepares a serum for Logan and asks Rictor if the dosage is good, but Rictor says that the dosage is too much, and tells Gideon to reduce it. Delilah prepares a wet towel for Logan and uses her Ice Breath on it to make it cooler. As she puts it up to Logan's face, he unexpectedly grabs her arm before letting go, causing a startled Delilah to back away. 2 days later, while Logan was asleep, Bobby, Stephen, Charlotte, and Gideon, use pairs of scissors to trim off most of Logan's beard. When he awakens, he sees the mutant children present giggling, feels his beard, goes to a mirror, and sees that some of the children trimmed it off, and tells them that it's not funny. Logan notices Rictor walking up the stairs, and asks how long he's been out, as the 2 mutants exit the room. The next day, April and the other mutant kids begin their hike through the woods to cross the boarder into Canada where they would be safe. However, they were being pressured by Alkali-Transigen's security team the Reavers, led by Donald Pierce. April and the other kids, excluding Laura, were captured and brought to Rice. However, Logan shows up to save her and the others. Logan kills Rice, and the kids kill the reavers except, Pierce, who unleashed Logan's imperfect clone X-24. As Logan and Laura fight X-24, April watches as Joey subdues Pierce to keep him from helping X-24, and then she combines her powers Bobby, Delilah, Erica and Charlotte and kill Pierce. However, X-24 manages to crucially wound Logan, before Laura kills X-24 using an adamantium bullet Logan kept. After April sadly watches as Logan dies in Laura's arms, she and the other kids hold a funeral for Laura's father, then April and the mutant kids continue with the hike and cross the boarder. Powers *'Plant Manipulation''' - April has the power to manipulate plant-life. She, Charlotte, and Erica were able to cause Donald Pierce to become wrapped in grass and vines, pinning him to the ground, and allowing the other X-23 Children to kill him. Relationships Friends= *Gabriela Lopez † - Former Ally and Savior *Wolverine † - Former Ally and Friend *X-23 Children - Friends **Bobby **Charlotte **Delilah **Erica **Gideon **Jackson **Jamaica **Joey **Jonah **Julie **Laura **Mira **Rebecca **Rictor **Stephen **Tamara **Tomás |-|Enemies= *Donald Pierce † - Enemy and Victim **Reavers † - Former Captors, Enemies, and Victims *X-24 † - Enemy *Zander Rice † - Former Captor and Enemy Trivia *April, Charlotte, Erica, and Jamaica possess the mutant ability to manipulate plants. Category:X-23 Children Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Mexicans Category:Logan characters Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Black Hair Category:Created Characters Category:Cameo